Drake
« Another evening, another night. I dream about you, wondering what can I do. So I sing in the evening, under the stars, while thinking about you... » One Evening. Drake&Blake est le nom de scène du duo composé de Timothy Drake et de Damian Blake, deux jeunes hommes de 20 ans. Meiilleurs amis d'enfance, ils ont tout deux fait des études à l'étranger, plus précisément au Québec au Canada, avant de revenir à la République lorsqu'ils avaient tout deux 18 ans. Ayant commencé leur activités de duo il y a peu, ils sont quand même déjà pas mal connus grâce à leur chanson One Evening ''(un soir). Ayant fait leurs études musicales au conservatoire de Montréal, Timothy et Damian ont donc été formés dans une esthétique de musique classique, donc de musique plus « savante » si on peut dire, donc ils composent des chansons de Rock Progressif. Le groupe ''The Alan Parson Project ''est d'ailleurs leur idole. Sinon, Timothy possède une très belle et profonde voix de baryton, alors que Damian à une voix de ténor très brillante. Aussi, Timothy joue piano et saxophone, alors que Damian joue guitare et batterie. Ils jouent souvent avec l'orchestre symphonique de la République, dirigée par un ami, Maestro Alfredo Sforzando. Invitant parfois d'autres artistes à faire des représentations et des albums avec eux, cela a contribué à augmenter leur popularité. Par exemple, il ont enregistré l'album ''Forest Romance avec la chanteuse Harper. Leurs dialogue fétiche de début de concert ressemble à ça : « Yooooo ! Sup dudes and dudettes ? Nan. Just kidding ! » Damian. « Ahaha, and you think you're funny ? You are ! » Timothy. __TOC__ Histoire Bientôt... Apparence Assez grand et élancés, les deux jeunes hommes portent la barbe, de même que la moustache pour Damian. Sinon, Timothy possède de longs cheveux roux ébouriffés, alors que Damian possède des cheveux frisés noirs qu'il cache néanmoins sous une casquette rouge qu'il porte à l'envers. Les deux amis ont aussi un air mignon qui fait craquer les demoiselles qu'ils rencontrent. Malheureusement pour elles, ils ont tout deux une copine... Côté vêtements, ils se sont laissés influencer par la mode des stars, mais sont entrer dans l'exagération. En effet, aucun des deux ne porte de piercing, mis à part la boucle d'oreille de Damian, qu'il porte à l'oreille gauche. Quoi qu'il en soit, Timothy porte toujours un t-shirt à manches longue parfois noir, parfois jaune, parfois vert, parfois blanc sous une salopette en jeans bleu clair. Il porte parfois une veste en cuir avec tout ça, et couronne sa tenue d'une paire de baskets Converses blanches et noires. Damian, lui, porte un pantalon chino rouge ou il glisse une chemise de style « western » bleu foncé. Il porte avec ça une ceinture en cuir noire, parfois une veste en jeans bleu noire et couronne sa tenue d'une paire de baskets Adidas bleues foncées. Activités Lorsqu'il n'écrivent pas de chansons et ne compose pas de musique, le duo se divertit avec pas mal d'activités. À compléter... Albums It's a new beginning ''' '''Forest Romance ... À compléter... Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Duo Catégorie:Personnage masculin